


Tricks

by livelovelaughcrysupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovelaughcrysupernatural/pseuds/livelovelaughcrysupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe might take his tricks a little to far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

“SAM!!” Dean yelled all throughout the bunker. Just a few moments earlier he had walked in on Cas on the floor, tears dripping down his face, crying for Dean. His large, black wings were close together. Dean had rushed over to his boyfriend to see what had happened. 

“Cas? Baby, what happened?” As Dean got closer he could see a dull pink all over his wings. Globs of bubblegum was covering his beautiful feathers. Dean rushed behind him and tried to gently pull some of the gum off. It was a hard job because of how the gum had slightly melted into his feathers, and how sensitive his wings were. 

“Gabe did this,” he whispered. Sam had his new boyfriend around all the time now, and Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about him, until now.

“SAM!!” he yelled again.

“What?” they could hear Sam’s giant feet coming closer. “What do you want?” he asked as he entered the room. 

“Look what your stupid boyfriend did!” Dean was almost crying out of frustration.

“There’s no way he did that. I’ll prove it.” Sam turned around and closed his eyes. “Gabriel, please come here, I need you.”

Suddenly a short little angel appeared next to Sam. His chestnut colored wings were flaring out behind him. “Hiya Sam, what’s up?” he looked as happy as ever considering the drama that was taking place a few feet away.

“Did you do this to Cas?” Sam looked worried. He knew that Gabe loved to play tricks, and that he didn’t know how sensitive Cas’ wings were. 

“Maybe. So what if I did, he’ll live.” Gabe glanced over at Cas, seeming impressed by his own work. 

Dean was furious. Cas was his, all his and he didn’t want anyone else to touch him. Dean stood up slowly, his hands clenched so tight, his knuckles started to turn white. Out of nowhere he sprang at Gabe, yelling. Gabe’s eyes went wide. When Dean made contact with the angel, the lollypop that he had been sucking on flew out of his mouth. 

“What the…?!? Hey!!”

“I’m going to kill you for hurting him!!” Dean yelled. He threw punches and tried to pin Gabe to the floor. Sam didn’t know what to do, or how to stop this. When Dean got mad, you don’t stop him, you get out of his way.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Gabe was screaming for Dean to stop.

Suddenly Cas was at their side. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean,” a sniffle “Please stop. He knows what he did was wrong. Can we just get this gum out of my wings, please?”

Dean sighed, he put his hand over Cas’. “Alright, let’s go clean you up.” Cas smiled at Dean, and he smiled back. They walked out of the room together, Dean holding Cas close to him.

Gabe was still on the ground with Sam at his side. “I’m sorry Sam. It was really just a joke. It was supposed to make him like me, I guess that did the opposite.” Gabe sat with his arms wrapped around his legs, which were curled up against his chest. 

“It’s ok Gabe, I know you meant well, but Cas has really sensitive wings. Something happened with he was little, I think. I think if you apologize and get him something, then I think he will forgive you.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile.

“But what about Dean? You saw how he was, he totally hates me now.”

Sam thought for a moment. “Well, if you are nice to Cas from now on then I think that he’ll warm up to you.” 

“Ok,” Gabe sighed. “I’ll be good from now on, or at least, I’ll try.”

Sam reached over and gave Gabe a hug. 

 

Meanwhile……

 

Dean led Cas to the Bathroom so he could wash the gum out of his wings. When they got there Dean started the bathtub and Cas started to take off his clothes. Once the water got going, Dean walked over to him to help get his trench coat and shirt off. He had to be very careful around his wings. Cas slipped into the tub.

“Here, put your wings out.” Dean said. He grabbed a small brush from the counter and started to gently brush through his wings. The gum wasn’t coming out as easily as he thought. 

Dean tried to scrub harder without hurting Cas, but then Cas let out a small whimper.

Dean flinched back, “Oh my god, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.” 

Someone knocked on the door before Cas could respond.

“What?!?” Dean didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, not after someone hurt Cas. 

The door creaked open. “Here.” Gabe said. He held out a jar of peanut butter around the door. Only his arm and the jar could be seen. 

Dean got up and walked towards the door. “What’s this?”

“It’s peanut butter.” He popped his head around the door. “I heard that it helps get gum out. And I’m really sorry about the gum.”

Dean took the jar from his hands, “This better not be another trick, or I swear I will kill you.” Dean slammed the door against Gabe until it shut. He locked it and went back over to the tub where Cas was sitting.

“Dean, don’t be so hard on him, please. Peanut butter really does work on gum. Give him a chance.” Cas turned his head and gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes, they weren’t as good as Sam’s, but still worked on Dean.

“Cas, he hurt you, I can’t just forgive him!” Dean started to work the peanut butter into Cas’ feathers.

“Yes you can Dean.” Cas turned around to face him, causing Dean to stop with the gum. “He’s trying to make it right. Please try to get along. Please Dean.” Cas turned back around for Dean to continue.

Dean kept going with the peanut butter, it really was helping. Maybe he should forgive him. Cas seems to be alright. “I’ll try to get along.” He could hear Cas sigh with relief. 

 

Back in the other room……

 

“Sam?” He was reading a book in one of the comfy chairs in the corner. Gabe came around the corner and walked towards him. “I gave Dean the peanut butter.”

Sam smiled at him. “See? I think it will all be ok now. I bet Cas will talk him into forgiving you. Come here.” Sam put the book down on the table next to him and opened up his arms. Gabe walked towards him and sat down in his lap, his legs hanging over the side of the chair.

“Do you really think he’ll forgive me?” Gabe leaned against Sam’s chest.

Sam lifted his chin with his hand, and kissed his forehead. “Yes, I think he will forgive you.” 

Sam and Gabe stayed like that until they could hear Cas and Dean coming back into the room. The second Cas stepped into the room, Gabe shot himself off of Sam and into a nearby chair.

“Hello Sam, Gabe. Dean has something he want to say to you.” He said, looking at Gabe.

Dean came shuffling in behind Cas. “I’ll forgive you.” He murmured.

A wave of relief came over Gabe. “Thanks Dean. I really was sorry about the gum-“

“But,” Dean wasn’t finished, “you have to promise that you won’t do any more tricks to us, then I’ll forgive you.”

Gabe was silent for a moment. He really wanted Dean to forgive him, but tricks were his life, how can he just give that up? 

“Ok, I promise I won’t do any more tricks on you guys.”

“Then I forgive you.” Dean walked out of the room. Sam didn’t really think his brother had forgiven Gabe yet, but it was a start.

“I forgive you too,” Cas said as he rushed out of the room after Dean.

Gabe turned around to face Sam. “No more tricks for them,” he said with a smirk. He winked and was gone.

“Oh no.” That’s all Sam could say.


End file.
